The NIH has been requested by Congress to expand its research to include aspects of radiology and imaging. To this end, a Laboratory of Diagnostic Radiology Research has been established. This program is designed to give radiologists, as well as others from the American radiological community, training in research methodology and technique. Part of that training shall include performing research with NIH staff scientists and clinicians on the latest techniques for the following procedures: (1) whole-body magnetic resonance instrumentation, and (2) the visualization and analysis in multiple dimensions of multimodality medical images. Additional NMR instrumentation and image processing hardware and software have therefore been acquired. The BEIP is providing logistical and scientific expertise in support of the program.